bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xarius Palido
Xaruis Palido 'is a arrancar member to the Imperio assisting in the goal of resurect to the Emperador. 'Appearance Xarius has slanted pale brown eyes and brown hair Untied, his hair falls around mid-back. His face is youthful, with a pale complexion, almost as if he spent his entire life indoors and without sun. He’s pretty short, standing at around 5”5, and weighing it at around 112lbs with a pretty lean build. Xarius doesn’t seem to have any muscle on him, but he is pretty strong nevertheless. If anything, Xarius has a rather sickly-appearance, despite him being perfectly healthy. His uniform consists of a high-collared white jacket that reaches his chin. When zipped up, it looks oddly like a scarf, but he mostly keeps the top part open. It falls just past his knees, with two pockets on either side of his waist where he often puts his hands inside. The sleeves are long and loose, with a black border around the wrists about two inches thick. There is a thick black stripe, also two inches thick, running down the jacket to mark where the zipper is. On the back of the jacket, behind his waist, there is a red, triangular pouch that he wears horizontally, where he sheathes his zanpakuto when sealed. He wears white hakama pants and black boots, standard issue. Underneath his jacket, when he opens it, he wears another jacket, except it looks more like a turtleneck sweater. There is another black stripe running down the middle of the second jacket, except much thinner. The sleeves cling to his arms, ending at his elbows. Xarius’s mask fragment is a headband that extends into an eye patch over his left eye. The band circles his forehead, two inches wide, and is pure white. Over his left eye, it forms a patch, extending three more inches down to his cheek. The patch is rounded at the bottom, save for a few centimetres that are straight at the end, looking like a pirate patch, where four teeth remain. The patch ends just before his ear. His hollow hole is in the middle of the palm on his left hand, two inches in diameter. Because there is a gaping hole in his hand, Xarius comedically has trouble holding things that are smaller than the hole. To make up for it, he wears a unique glove on his left hand, essentially two pieces of cloth that covers the front and back, with a loop around the top for his middle finger to go through. On the piece over his palm, there is a small ‘plug’ that’s the same size as the hole. With the plug, he can cover the hole, but it also leaves his hand unable to close into a fist. When he removes the loop, he can pull back the piece over his palm, like a flap, and remove the plug to enable his hand to bend properly. 'Personality' Xarius is a man of contradictions. His name, which means ‘sluggish and pale (i.e., sickly)’, is the complete opposite of his personality. Despite having the appearance of an ill person and the body build of a twig, he is physically very strong, fast, and energetic. Quick to be angered and easily annoyed, Xarius is very hot-headed and often tends to overreact to certain things, especially when it involves people who underestimate his powers due to his physical appearance. He absolutely loathes the fact that his ‘new body’ looked weak and frail, and incapable of fighting, something he tends to do a lot. Xarius says that his purpose in life is to live in order to prove to others that appearances aren't important in a battle. He constantly seeks out stronger opponents, but his main reason of doing so is only to push his body to the limit, grow stronger and to prove to others that he isn’t as weak as he appears to be. Despite this, he knows his own strengths and weaknesses, and while he gloats about it to weaker opponents, he knows that stronger people are stronger than him for a reason, and it would be foolish to randomly attack someone with more strength. In a fight, he tends to draw it out, starting of slow, and slowly increasing his power as the fight progresses. He loves showing off his strength and abilities to others, claiming that his abilities are some of the most artistic ones in all of Las Noches. He gets irritated when people don’t remark on the beauty of his attacks, and often asks “Well, what do you think?” after revealing a new trick. When it comes to the social aspect of his life, Xarius isn’t completely hopeless. Actually, yes, he is. He doesn’t make acquaintances easily. He believes that there is no such thing as ‘friendship’, and the only relationship he has with anyone is respect. Xarius respects those who are stronger than him, who has something to live for and fight for it, and those who persevere. In his mind, those are the traits that make someone respectable in his eyes. Xarius believes that fighting unworthy opponents without good reason is cowardly, and refuses to do so, and calls anyone who does so as being 'weak and unworthy of respect'. He also doesn't seem to have an interest in women, thinking that petty relationships like 'love' or 'lust' is a complete waste of time. Some people think that his 'sword bends the other way' but in reality, he just doesn't care about things like that. A unique aspect of his personality is that Xarius loves snow. For some reason that he doesn't even know, he finds that snow is the most beautiful of nature’s creation. He especially loves the fact that no two snowflakes are alike, just like how no two people are alike. He likes Hueco Mundo because the white sand reminds him of snow, if only appearance-wise, because the two have completely different textures. This is probably the closest to 'love' Xarius has felt as an Arrancar, and it's not even to a living person, but to frozen raindrops. Xarius dislikes many things, such things include warmth, the sun, rain, the moon, trees, flowers, anything colour purple, tomatoes, flip-flops, fur-lined boots and bathtubs. 'History' Human Life It all started many, many years ago, in 1677 Edo Japan. Doku Utakata was born into a family of middle-class farmers. He was the youngest of four children, with two older brothers and an older sister. Usually, the youngest child was doted on by his elder siblings, but not Doku. The family didn't have time to dote. They needed to produce food to pay for their land, for their own sustenance, and to sell for whatever money they could get. As soon as he could walk, Doku was brought out to the field, helping in however small ways a child could. Eventually, when all four siblings grew older, their father split their land into three, one for each brother, as the sole sister had already married into quite a well-off family and didn't need the land. Doku's piece was smaller than his two brothers, but he didn't mind. The reason being was that Doku had a strange ability to get others to buy from their stand, despite their prices being higher than others. Because of that, the two brothers had agreed to tend to Doku's land, if he would sell their produce and split their earnings between them. Doku agreed, and the farmer became a merchant. One day, on his way back to the farm, a rather large pouch of money from the day's work safely tucked inside his kimono, Doku was ambushed. He was beaten on the side of an abandoned road, his money stolen, and was left for dead by the thieves. Bleeding from more places than he could count, Doku Utakata died of exsanguination that day, barely twenty years old. Plus Life When Doku came to, he found a strange chain attached to his body. At first, he tried to pull it out, trying to separate himself from it, but by God, it was bloody painful. Knowing never to try it again, he wandered aimlessly as a soul, haunted by the feeling of being brutally beat up and left for dead like a piece of trash. Soon, the feeling turned into hate. Hate for those who killed him. Hate for those who passed him by without sparing his crumpled, bloody body a second glance. Most of all, his hated for allowing himself to be ambushed so easily. The experience had left him extremely wary of anyone with a weapon, which is why he constantly avoided Shinigami, so he was never sent to Soul Society. Not his best idea, as his chain finally eroded, turning him into a Hollow. The process was painful, so much so that pain, hatred and constant, lingering hunger overtook his mind. He forgot everything, pushed away memories of his family, friends, life, and even his name and all he knew was the feeling of intense hunger. It was all he felt, all he knew, and all he understood. Hollow He remained on Earth for a few years, devouring souls of humans and pluses to sustain his appetite. But soon, he longed for more. He longed for a challenge. Eventually, he found some other hollows in the area, and to his surprise, he found that he could actually eat them too, in fact, he preferred them better than humans and pluses. However, he quickly realized that Earth didn't have as large hollow population for him to devour. But he learned quickly, and found a way to enter Hueco Mundo by closely following in the footsteps of another hollow (of course, after the trip, he ate that hollow too.) In Hueco Mundo, anyone that he came across was defeated and devoured without a second thought. More and more, each hollow he consumed only increased his appetite for more. More. More. That was all he wanted. It was all he needed. More food, more enemies, more power. His transformation into a Gillian happened one day, when he decided on his next meal. As he leapt to ambush the seemingly unsuspecting hollow, things took a sharp turn when his prey turned around, grabbed him in mid-air, and tossed him aside. They had the same way of thinking: more is good. With that thought in their minds, the two lunged at each other, intending on devouring their opponent. But it was not to be. During the struggle, more hollow appeared, lunging for the two of them. Soon, the brawl grew, more and more hollow appeared. He had lost track of just how many there was and as he prepared for another attack, the massive group of hollow merged together. Each one of them knew what was happening. They were turning into a Gillian, and only one would make it to the top. Fighting his way against hundreds and hundreds of the other hollow, he broke through and won. That was all that mattered for now. He won, and along with several hundred other hollow, was now a Gillian. But he was at the top. He was the Gillian. Not the others. Gillian and Adjuchas As a Gillian, his existance was to consume others. He never would have thought that a Gillian's appetite would have been so massive. But it was. At first, he tried eating other, normal hollows. For a while, it seemed to sustain him and give him enough energy for the next hollow. But soon, he craved for more. He thought, then, that if hollow could eat hollow, then Gillian could eat Gillian too, right? So he did. Venturing into the Menos Forest, he found other Gillian to consume. Each passing day, he would consume more Gillian, sustaining his appetite for the moment. With each Gillian he ate, he felt something change within him. He continued to eat others, and finally, he evolved into an Adjuchas. His new form was a large, bulky, human-like body, with three spikes protruding from his wrist, and a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from the top of his head. Blonde? Had he always been blonde? He didn't know it, but another hollow within was once a young, sickly man with blonde hair. For some reason, a piece of his conscience had slipped and merged itself with him. Since becoming an Adjuchas, he soon realized that he didn't have a name, or rather, he couldn't remember it. He decided to give himself one. Xarius Palido. He didn't know what it actually meant (Sluggish and sickly pale), but he neither minded nor cared. It worked for him, and that's what really mattered. Arrancar He had heard other Adjuchas talking about a man they called Sosuke Dimitri. They said that he would be able to give them more power, power beyond their wildest dreams. All he asked for in return was their cooperation. Xarius thought it was a good deal. All he had to do was listen to some guy, and he would have power. He had grown tired of being an Adjuchas, constantly fearing regression, but proud enough not to sink low as to have himself be eaten. If this Dimitri was his ticket to be something more than a mere Adjuchas, then he would go find this man. So he did. He tracked Dimitri down, agreed to obey, and was turned into an Arrancar. But when he looked at his new body, he was in shock. Inside, he felt completely invigorated, healthy and powerful. On the outside, he looked like he was about to faint any second. But there was nothing to be done about it. Xarius grudgingly accepted his appearance, challenging those who underestimated him because of it. Soon, the challenges stopped; the others had learned. But for now, Xarius was finally satisfied. 'Powers and abilities' Immense Spiritual Power: Xarius possesses an enormous amount of spiritual energy which is extremly dangerous that seems to be given off in surging waves when released, His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Xarius is an expert swordsman, being able to fight and take out captain-level opponents with his own zanpakutō still sealed, Xarius has also become extremely proficient in using his sword capable rendering many opponents unable to fight. Sonido Master: A proficient user of sonido, He is amazingly fast, being able easily close large gaps between the opponent and him in a matter of seconds, as well as cut apart an opponent before they had time to react. Enhanced Strength: Xarius has shown incredible amounts of strength. He is capable of injuring an opponent greatly with his bare hands and has been able to stop powerful punches & kicks Immense Durability: '''Xarius has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to ignoring most wounds even if they are harmful. ''Cero de Plata (Silver Cero)'' An attack that initially has the appearance of a normal Cero, Xarius holds out his right fist, as if firing a regular Cero. As he charges, the energy has the colour of pale silver, rather than the colour of tan (the colour of his normal Cero). After charging, he shoots it out, only for the energy to seemingly harden into crystal while in flight, effectively turning the Cero into something like a cannonball. While the initial shot is the size of a regular Cero, three seconds after it is fired, it compresses into a solid crystal ball, roughly one and a half feet in diameter (it should be noted that the ball isn't perfectly smooth, and the size varies from each shot. One and a half feet is the average size for each ball, though it only differs by a few inches or so). While this in itself can be a deadly attack, once Xarius calls out "Ware (Break off)", the cannonball shatters, showering an opponent with sharp fragments. While each fragment by itself causes little damage, each ball can create approximately one hundred and fifty to two hundred solid crystal fragments. Once he initiates this, Xarius must make another if he wants to use this ability again. '''Zanpakuto ' Diamante'(Diamond) Xarius's zanpakuto, Diamante, is unique in the fact that it isn't shaped like a normal katana. Diamante takes the form of a weapon known as a katar. This particular weapon notable for its horizontal hand grip, which results in the blade of the sword sitting above the user's knuckles, causing it to be more of a punching-type weapon. The handle is made up of two parallel bars connected by two cross pieces, one of which is at the end of the side bars and is fastened to the blade. The remainder forms the handle which is at right angle to the blade. The handle is dark gray in colour, almost black, with the sides of the handle reaching a few inches past his wrist. The blade is straight, double edged, and is a foot in length and about six inches wide. A unique aspect of Diamante is that on the horizontal bar where he holds the sword, there is a small trigger that is virtually unseen. When he pulls the trigger, the blade splits into three, giving it a fork-like appearance. Once the blade splits, each blade is two inches wide, but the same length (though the two outer blades are shorter than the middle blade). The blades return to their normal state when he releases the trigger. Diamante is sheathed in a small red, triangular pouch on the back of his jacket. It is worn horizontally on his back, and the patch only covers the blade. To unsheathe it, he actually breaks the pouch by splitting the blade. For some reason, it always manages to mend itself when he resheathes it. Because of the gaping hole in his left hand, he wields Diamante with his right hand Resurrección ''' '''Call Out Phrase Rfleja (Utsuse) Xarius hold out his zanpakuto, calling out its release phrase. There is a bright flash of light at the tip of the blade, completely covering Xarius from sight. Once the flash clears, Xarius's Resureccion form is revealed. Physically, he remains the same. It's his clothing that changes. Over his chest and his back, there is a white armour that resembles the chest plates of Roman soldiers. Over his shoulders, there are round shoulder pads. His arms are bare, but he wears what appears to be elbow-length gloves where three white blades protrude from the back of the wrist. Each blade is about nine inches in length, and has an appearance similar to what his katar looks like when the three blades are opened. Unlike a katar, the blades cannot be joined together to form one blade. On his right hand, the armor reaches all the way to his hands, covering it in white armour, excluding the hole on his palm. Around the waist, there is a white, bone-like belt just beneath the chest armour. On either side of the clasp of his belt, the clasp being in the middle, there is red fur attached to the belt. The fur reaches around his waist, eventually growing around to a long, red fur skirt of sorts attached to his waist that only covers the back. Beneath the fur 'skirt' is a white extension of the chest plate, giving the appearance of white, bone-like pieces that are joined together at the waist and completely encircle it (similar to, again, a skirt). Beneath this, there is a red cloth, covering that area. His shoes turn into knee-high, white boots that cover only the front of his feet. The rest is covered by red fur that surrounds the back of his ankle all the way to just beneath his knees. There are red cross marks on the white part of the boots, giving it the appearance of lace-up sandals. He wears a helmet-like piece over his head, similar in shape and appearance to the helmets of Roman soldiers. His eye patch disappears, and takes the shape of said helmet, with two pieces that fall over each side of his face, as well as over his head and behind his neck. On the forehead, there is a visor with a 'T' shaped slit on it. This visor can be lowered over his eyes, with the slit enabling him to see. There is a hole on the helmet, where his hair sticks out of, completing the look. His ponytail gets a few red highlights, with the last two inches of hair completely turning red. There are red outlines around his eyes, as well as a single, one centimeter red line running down the middle of his face, starting at his hair line, and ending below his chin. Abilities ''Jaula de Cristal (Crystal Cage) '' Xarius focuses his reiatsu to the blades on his right wrist, and then points it at something, usually an opponent. A circle then forms beneath the opponent, varying from just a meter in diameter to just about fifteen, which glows white for four seconds, before erupting into a large block of crystal, resembling a crystallized mountain, about 5 meters tall (roughly 16 feet tall). Anyone trapped inside will be encased in the crystal, however, it seems to act more like a prison than actually being incased in crystal. The crystal is about half a foot thick, and the opponent is free to move around while trapped within. While the crystal is up, Xarius can enter it by passing through the walls, should he want to fight with an opponent without any interferance. He can trap more than one person inside, though he prefers to keep it to one, as more people would increase the chances of breaking out. Another way he uses this technique is by pointing his wrist blades at his feet, where it errects a crystal that encases Xarius to protect him from attacks. However, unlike when he points it at others, the crystal will always be one meter in diameter, and 3 meters (9 feet) tall. So while he can battle inside crystals he points at others, ones he points to himself are completely restricted to defensive. The defensive ability also works of he wants to protect another person, in which he creates a barrier around the other person, and then enters it himself later. Trapping/Defensive Creating the crystal takes a good amount of reiatsu, about 20% each time (draining away 8% with each passing minute, just to maintain the crystal's form), and takes about seven seconds to fully form: a four second 'charge' and then a three second 'burst of crystal'. It's also harder to break from the outside than it is from the inside. From the inside, someone two tiers above can break it with ease, while one tier above can break it, should enough force, power and reiatsu be used. Opponents of the same tier can crack it, but breaking it will be difficult (though with more than one person, it is possible). Anyone in a lower tier would find it extremely difficult to break, or so they think. From the inside, there is a weak spot inside that would let almost anyone break it. This is located right in the middle of the base of the area. This weak spot is about half a foot in diameter, and should it be pierced, it will cause the entire thing to shatter. It can be identified by a spot that seems to feels rougher to the touch than the rest of the area. From the outside, the weak spot is still there, though it's a little harder to find. Xarius is limited to four of these with each Resureccion, and he can only make one at a time. ''La Gran Sinfonia, Aguja de Cristal (The Grand Symphony, Crystal Needle) ''Despite it's long and elaborate name, this is actually a very simple attack. He covers the blades on his wrist with crystals, adding to their length by five inches (making them fourteen inches long in total), as well as adding half an inch to their thickness, similar to the pre-Ressureccion ability, "Claro". Also just like "Claro", his punches and jabs are more effective in battle, but unlike Claro, he can use the crystals as offensive projectiles, nor does he need to cut himself first. When he fires the crystals, he brings his arm back, and then throws it forward, launching the projectiles while doing so. The farthest the projectiles can reach is about 66 feet, after that, it shatters completely. He can form crystals on either hand, and he has to re-form them again when shot out. When fired, the crystals move at roughly the same speed as a Bala, just a little slower. Offensive When he forms the crystal over the blades, the weight increases, making it heavier to wield and swing around. Forming takes about six seconds, during which his hands must be completely still. Just forming the crystal takes up 8% of his reiatsu, maintaining it takes 4% a minute, and firing it takes up 7%. As there are three blades on either wrist, he's limited to firing six at the same time, though they only fire in a straight line to a maximum range of 66 feet. Tier wise, if enough reiatsu is used to resist it, like a powerful reiatsu surge from someone two tiers above him, or a powerful Cero, it will cause the crystals to shatter. Not only that, but opponents that are quick enough can actually catch them and use them against him. It isn't very effective against anyone above his own tier, and can do minimal damage to those on the same level. Because the crystals fire out in a single, straight line, there is a lot of space between each crystal, making it easy to dodge.